Marie & Moxley
by GeekyKinkle
Summary: Kylee McMillian has just signed her contract with All Elite Wrestling. Her best friend, Jon, had recently left WWE and signed with AEW as well. As they begin their new careers together, will their friendship develop further? How will Jon's marriage fair as he dedicates more time to his wrestling career? Will they become something more or will Jon regret it all?
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her dressing room as she watched the show continue on. The crowd cheered as the wrestlers continued to destroy one another. She watched every fight with grueling detail. She was studying. Wrestling was her passion; it fueled the fire that burns brightly in her. Ever since she was a little girl, her mother had loved to wrestle and she instill that passion into her only daughter. She smiled remembering her mother, but that smile soon faded as she remembered that she had lost her mother a few years ago. She shook her head and returned her focus to the match at hand.

This was the first time in her career that she had switched promotions. She swore to herself that she would only leave Impact! Wrestling if she was offered a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment or the WWE. For years, it had been her number one priority to work her hardest to make it to the WWE. That was the goal for her entire family. Being an only child, her family invested everything into her wrestling. Her grandparents provided the money for wrestling school and travel to auditions and try-outs. Her aunt was her hair and makeup while her uncle was her manager and costume designer. Her mother travelled with her as support. She chuckled; it truly was a family affair.

She had decided against the WWE recently. A close friend of hers worked for the promotion for years but had recently quit due the working conditions. Her friend was part of the reason she was here with the brand new All Elite Wrestling. She smiled. Most people did not even know that the two knew each other. He had made quite a name for himself since meeting Kylee, but she was proud of him. He had finally decided to leave a place that drained him of his passion, and now had seen a resurgence of his desire and passion for his craft.

His music hit and brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled. Jon Moxley. A name that changed her life forever back in 2010.

Her mother had a business meeting in Philadelphia and she had taken Kylee with her. The meeting took most of her mother's time so Kylee spent most of the trip alone. Her mother surprised her with tickets to a local wrestling show. Combat Zone Wrestling was having a show that night, not far from where they were staying. Kylee was ecstatic. The night was filled with glorious wrestling violence and she loved every second. It was towards the end of the show when the champion Nick Gage was set to defend his title against a former champ Jon Moxley. He caught her attention the second he entered the arena. His shaggy brown locks and piercing blue eyes. Damn, she thought, he certainly was attractive for a wrestler. She giggled as she thought about him. He wrestled and every movement made her love wrestling even more.

He won the match and claimed the title. She cheered with every ounce of her existence. Apparently, she had caught his attention as well. He stared at her as he walked by. Finally, shooting her a wink and a devilish smile. As she was leaving, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the familiar locks and blue eyes. She smiled as he asked if she wanted to talk. Her mom quietly left and texted her to have fun. Kylee and Jon talked for hours. They talked about how they got in to wrestling and favorite wrestlers. They talked about their dreams and everything you could think of. It all felt effortless. At the end of the night, he offered his number and service if she ever wanted to train. Ever since that day, Jon has been a staple in Kylee's life, no matter where they found themselves.

She watched the TV as his match continued. She loved to watch him wrestle; it always reminded her of the night that they had met. She stood as she prepared to walk to the ring. Her music hit and the crowd erupted. Brianna St. Marie was finally returning to wrestling and was debuting at AEW. She stalked slowly towards the ring. Everyone's expression was the same, utter shock and disbelief. She sauntered over towards Moxley. As she reached him, she extended a welcoming hand and he took it still shocked about her even being here. She raised his hand in celebration of his victory and they retreated to the back together.

Her cheeks ached from the enormous smile that had yet to leave her face. She could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head as they walked towards her dressing room. She knew he would want to talk after so she just dragged him along. As the door clicked shut, all she could hear was "What. The. Hell." She laughed at her friend, knowing his expression without seeing his face. "What's wrong Jonny? Would you have preferred I set myself to saving Rollikins instead?" she responded teasingly. The low chuckle from behind her got louder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"God no. Vince wouldn't last a day with you running around his hellscape. Besides, Rollins would not appreciate you as much as I do." His warm embrace getting tighter. She smiled, feeling like she was at home in his arms, but she did not allow her thoughts to wander. She shrugged out of the hug as she turned around to face her friend. His face made her smile. That face was her own true weakness. She has always had some feelings for her best friend but she had never made them known to him. "Well I am glad to know that I am wanted around here."

A knock on the door interrupted their reunion. "It's open" Kylee called. As the door opened, Cody Rhodes entered. "Great job out there Kylee" he praised. "The crowd is going crazy begging for more of you." He looked like a kid in a candy store. Kylee smiled and let a small nasally laugh. "Thanks Cody. I really appreciate the chance to show my talents to a new audience. And do not be afraid to book me against anyone. And I mean anyone. Male or female. I will take any opportunity to be in the ring." Cody laughed. "I will let Tony know." He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

She shook her head. "Everyone always sucking up to the dangerous one" she laughed as she spoke the ridiculous thought. "Ever since the change of character, it has always been this way." She smiled, thinking about her change after the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-2011 when Kylee had first tried out for her first major wrestling promotion. Sure, it was no WWE try out, but it was for Impact! Wrestling. A good many wrestlers had made their names with Impact and been offered a place in WWE. Her face ached from the massive smile that engulfed her face. She took a deep breath as her mother rubbed her shoulders. "You are going to knock the socks off of everyone in there" her mother encouraged. She had finally found her chance.

She burst through the steel doors. Her smile had since returned. Her mother knew the look well. "I want every detail" was all that her mother had to say. Kylee made her debut not long after that. Brianna St. Marie was officially born. The name St. Marie started with her mother. Her mother had tried the professional wrestling herself. Her mother had fallen in love with the sport and she had passed that love on to her only child, Kylee. The name Brianna had also come from her mother, another fond memory. Brianna was a name that her grandmother had considered naming her mother. Kylee had fallen in love with name since she was a little girl. Brianna initially mimicked her mother's persona. Baby pink and white colored wrestling attire and fairly simple move set. Her kind hearted nature was on in full force in and outside the ring. But, this persona was not getting her anywhere when it came to her wrestling. She was frustrated that she was not going anywhere in her career.

Her career was stuck until tragedy struck. She received a desperate call from her grandmother after a show. Her grandmother cried as she explained that her mother had passed out and was in the hospital. Kylee was on the next plane home. Her home was a small town just south of Nashville. When she arrived home, her mother had been released from the hospital but was on bed rest. Kylee decided to stay home for a while. Her family needed her help at home and Impact was willing to let her have some time off. It was that big of a deal since she was not a big part of the main group anyway.

During her time at home, she decided to visit some old of her old hang out places. Specifically, a small bar named Verdante that was just outside her hometown. Verdante was busier than usual, or at least what she remembered as usual. She sat in a familiar spot and order her favorite drink. When the drink arrived, she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. "Kylee. Oh my god. Kylee McMillian. Is that you?" She turned to see a familiar face. A tall burly brunet stood before her. Scott Davis she thought. An ex-boyfriend that she thought that she'd never see again.

He sat down next to her and started up the idle chatter. Soon, they were talking like old friends. No one noticed that the two had gotten significantly closer. He started asking about her dating life now that she was travelling more. When she replied, he seemed to get excited. He started to pour his heart out. "Kylee listen. I still care about you. And I want another chance with you. I was immature and did not understand what you were going through" he explained.

"Scott… while that is really sweet, I just am not interested in entering into a relationship at the moment. I am really trying to focus on my career. I just can't" she replied with an exasperated tone. "Seriously? You are still just as much of a bitch as you were in high school. And this career? HA! Women do not belong in contact sports. You are weak and feeble." Hearing the words infuriated Kylee, she stormed out of the bar. Her home wasn't far from where she was so she walked home. More like stomped home. As her angry filled her so much, that she did not hear the approaching car. The engine roared behind her. She turned only to see a flash before things went completely black.

Her eyes ached as she opened them. As she opened her eyes, she saw his face. Jon had come running the second he had heard about the accident. He smiled shyly, and spoke softly. "Hey there bright I'd lost you." His voice cracked as he spoke. She smiled sheepishly "No, but what is going on?" He chuckled "Maybe I should let them explain." He gestured towards the police standing at her door. She sighed "Alright."

The cops entered her hospital room. "Ms. McMillian, something's happened. Do you know a man by the name Scott Davis?" She was shocked at the mention of that name. She shook her head "Yeah, he is an ex-boyfriend. I remember speaking with him." "Well, Ms. McMillian, he ran you down with his car. Your legs are broken, your right arm is damaged, and a metal plate had to be placed in the back of your head from the accident." "WHAT?!" She cried. "That son of a….. I wrestle for a living. Is there even a chance that I can go back?" she begged. "Well, with the damage it will be some time. But there is hope. Your scans and tests are good" a nurse piped in. "Anyway, Ms. McMillian, he was pretty enraged when our officers picked him up. He basically confessed to the crime and said he did it out of anger." Kylee sighed. "Okay. What now?" The cop continued calmly "He is in jail, and he will be facing charges. Since you are awake, it will be attempted murder."

"Guy deserves it" Jon piped in. Kylee chuckled "Enough Jon. The police will handle this." The police took a statement and left the room. Kylee fell asleep and everyone allowed her to rest. Weeks passed as Kylee healed, she was released from the hospital. She returned home with her mother and grandparents. She spent months healing, unable to walk. Finally, she was regaining some of her strength back. It was when she was finally getting back to normal that her mother fell seriously ill. However, Kylee was focused on her recovery and didn't realize that her mother was dealing with a resurgence of breast cancer. After almost a year and a half of working, Kylee was finally given the all clear to get back in the ring. She was ecstatic about it, and she rushed to her mother.

When Kylee arrived at the hospital, she was met by one of her mother's doctors. She begged to see her mother, but he insisted on keeping her from her mother. "Ms. McMillian, I am sorry but you can not see your mother." Kylee demanded to see her mother repeatedly and was finally told the truth. "Ms. McMillian, your mother has passed. I am sorry, but she just couldn't fight this round of cancer" the doctor explained. Kylee fell to the floor, she was unable to speak or move. Her mother was her best friend.

Her father had taken off. Her mother had not told her father she was pregnant. Apparently, her father had an opportunity in the WWE and her mother did not want to take that away from him. So, it was always just Kylee and her mother. And now, she was alone. She was all alone. She spent months hating herself and never wanting to live for anything. But, it was Jon, who saved her from herself. He came and picked her back up. He pushed her back into her work.

During her grief, Kylee found a journal of her mother's. She thought this odd as her mother kept a journal. She was never a 'write down all your feelings' kind of person. She was terrified to open that journal. As she did, she realized it wasn't about her feelings. All the writings were about a new character that she had written for Kylee. Kylee let out a nasally laugh as she read. A heel persona, really Mom, she thought. But as she read, she loved it even more. Her first thought was Jon. He would be able to help push this new character. She really wanted to pursue this new idea.

After months of changing, she was finally able to debut the new character and return to the ring. And, it was an absolute success. Her career took off from there. From winning one match, to being number one contender for the women's title, to finally being champion. Kylee was on top of that division for years until he left WWE. When he left, things changed and he revealed things about the WWE that appalled her. Thus, she finally decided no more. She did not want the WWE, but she was not happy staying at Impact! either. So, she had to figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon chuckled remembering what his friend had been through to get to this point. "Let me get showered and changed, and we will go get drinks and catch up. Okay?" he questioned. "Sounds perfect" Kylee replied with a smile. She looked over her friend as he rummaged through his belongings. Leaving the WWE had been good for him. Not only was he happier, but he built up quite a bit of muscle as well. The new training regimen had given him a Herculean figure, and it was sexy. Kylee shook her head; don't think like that she told herself.

There has always been an odd sexual tension between Jon and Kylee, but neither ever acted on it. They teased each other about it. However, Jon was married so Kylee always knew her limits. But, sometimes she wondered if there was ever anything more between the two. She realized she was lost in her thoughts and looked around the room. Jon had already left for the showers. She changed out of her gear and put on a pair of leggings and one of her merch shirts.

She left the dressing room and was walking about the backstage part of the arena. "Lord have mercy. The devil has set foot in All Elite" the voice laughed as they approached. Kylee knew that voice well. She turned to find Kenny Omega. While they have never worked together, they had quite the respect for one another. "Hello to you too, Omega." He chuckled "Moxley, huh? And to think, I thought we were friends." She smiled as she remembered the hell of a Lights Out match Jon and Kenny had at Full Gear. She had actually planned on debuting that night, but the Rhodes family thought it best to save her debut for after WWE's Survivor Series. There had been rumors that NXT was competing this year and that had turned out to be true. Their participation boosted their numbers, and actually topped AEW. But, it was the Wednesday following Survivor Series. AEW was ready to strike with its biggest addition.

Nobody had seen Brianna St. Marie since December of 2017 when she relinquished her Impact! Women's Championship. She had decided that she was ready to move on, just weeks prior. But, she was going to stay until the end of the year. However, those plans changed when she received a call from Renee, Jon's wife. She explained that Jon had suffered a tricep injury and would be sidelined for some time before he could get back in the ring. She relinquished her title a few days later. She took time off to be there for Jon. He had sat by her side when she lost her mother so it was the least she could do. Things were going alright until the MRSA infection. Jon was teetering between life and death for a while. That's when she realized that neither Colby (Seth Rollins) or Joe (Roman Reigns) had come to visit Jon. She tried contacting them, but nothing. She asked Renee about them and she said they were both in the middle of big feuds and pushes. They must just be busy Renee reasoned. Kylee was not buying it. And, they never showed. Jon recovered, but nothing. When Jon got better, he decided that he was ready for a change. That is when the new training regimen kicked in. Jon went back to the WWE, but it did not last.

Kylee laughed, "I AM your friend. You and Jon may not get along, but I do care for you both. So, you will just have to live with it." Kenny chuckled "Whatever you say. There is only room for one of us on this ride sweetie." He tapped her shoulder and winked at her. He left just as Jon was exiting his dressing room. Kylee hadn't noticed, so Jon snuck up and grabbed her waist, hugging her tightly. She screamed from shock then sunk into the hug and smiled. "How about those drinks?" Jon questioned. Kylee shook her head and smiled. The two took off. They ended up at some random bar. They sat in a dark corner, so they could have some privacy. They found a booth and slid in. Jon slid in and sat right next to Kylee. She felt the warmth as he pressed his body against hers. Not again she thought.

"So, you bailed on wrestling two years ago. What brought you back? The last time we talked you said you weren't sure if you ever wanted to go back" Jon questioned as Kylee ordered a couple of beers. She chuckled, "Well, a couple of different things actually. I did not want to go back to Impact, so when All Elite was announced, it got my interest. Kenny signed over and then you did. I really did not have a reason to stay away." Their drinks arrived, and they continued to talk well into the night. Finally after a few rounds and some laughs, they left. In the morning, they took off towards the next Dynamite location.

When they arrived, Cody called them to his office. "So, we need to figure out what we want to do as far as your in-ring return" he started, "Tony, Dustin, and myself believe that putting the two of you in AEW's first mixed tag team match. The match would pit the two of you against Kenny Omega and our Women's World Champion Riho." He looked at them questioningly. "I'm game" Jon piped in. Kylee sat for a moment as she thought. Omega was a friend, but so was Jon. She had trained with Jon for years while Omega was always too timid to train with her. She sighed "Yeah, let's do it."

Kylee paced as she prepared herself for the match. Their match was the main event, and it was the first time she'd been in an actual match in two years. Jon approached "Nervous?" "A little. But, it will fade as soon as I hear the crowd as it always does" she shook her head as she spoke. Kenny and Riho had both already made their entrances, which left Jon and Kylee. She smiled as she heard Jon's new theme start up. " Time to rock this" he said as he disappeared into the curtain. She took a deep breath. Her music hit and the crowd went wild. She smiled, let's do this she thought.

_**1… 2… 3…**_

"Here are your winners by pin fall, the team of Brianna St. Marie and Jon Moxley" the announcer cried into the microphone. She rolled off of Riho. She had just made a successful return to competition and pinned the current champion. _Like I never even left _she thought and she rose to her knees and raised her hand. She stood and the referee grabbed her hand and raised it. As her hand fell, she felt Jon scoop her up in a hug. She laughed as she began celebrating with him. The crowd was electric; she couldn't hear anything Jon was trying to tell her. She felt alive again, hearing the crowd and feeling her heart pound. Damn, she thought, I missed this so much. She smiled as she exited the ring and made her way to the back. As she entered, she was met with a chorus of claps and cheers from her coworkers. She smiled and thanked them as she made her way back to her dressing room.


	4. Chapter 4

With her return in the books, Brianna St. Marie sank back into old ways. Each match brought more confidence and calmed nerves. Brianna began to look like the Pyscho of Impact! again. "And here's your winner, Brianna St. Marie" became an almost constant of AEW Dynamite. With every turn, Brianna demonstrated her talent and dedication to her in-ring career. Match after match, Brianna looked stronger than ever.

One night while filming Dynamite, Nyla Rose sauntered down to the ring. Nobody knew what she was doing. She entered the empty ring, microphone in hand. She laughed "Well, well, well… Brianna St. Marie. You crawled your way back to the sport you left behind, and now they all grovel at your feet like the half-witted imbeciles they are." The crowd booed. She continued "So, you think that you can walk into my division and just demand my respect." She laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No one demands anything from The Native Beast. You will respect me. And at Last Call, I will make you bow at my feet the way these idiots do at yours. There will be no mercy. I will dominate you and make you my bitch!" she screamed and then threw the microphone down. This action caused the microphone to give a harsh feedback pop. The crowd booed Nyla as she exited the ring. She got about half way up the ramp when Brianna's rock style theme hit. Nyla stopped where she was. And, Brianna walked slowly with microphone in hand.

"Nyla. Nyla. Nyla. These people are not imbeciles. They are in fact quite smart, unlike the beast that stands before me" Brianna explained as she gestured towards her opponent. "They understand that I do not demand respect, but rather I command it. I walk out here every night and fight with every fiber of my being. And if that happens to make me better than every single person who is willing to step into that ring, then so be it" Brianna continued. "Now, you, on the other hand, you demand these people's respect and adoration. You failed at becoming the inaugural champion and now you dare call out one of the greatest champions in wrestling sports entertainment. Ha. You aren't even worthy enough to kiss the ground that I walk on." Brianna shrugged and the crowd began to cheer. "So, Nyla, Ms. Beast, I accept your challenge. But, I will leave with one sentiment. I am not the bitch here" Brianna slammed the microphone and her music hit again. The crowd went insane as Brianna walked back out of the arena.

_Finally_, she thought, _a legitimate feud and test to her skill_. Kylee was excited for this fight. Last Call was their next big pay-per-view event. This was her first big fight since returning. Kylee knew she had to make it a good one. She met up with Jon and told him she wanted to train hard for this one. Jon chuckled and called their trainer Les Thatcher. The trio worked every day together. Kylee was not backing down from this fight. She would make it her greatest match ever if it killed her. Jon was also training for a match for Last Call. His opponent was Maxwell Jacob Friedman, MJF. He used to be a friend to Cody, but had since turned on him to join Jericho's Inner Circle. Jon had been feuding with Jericho, but he was forced to deal with his cronies first. Jericho was defending his Championship against someone she did not know much about.

She had also made it foremost that she paid attention to the defense of the Women's World Championship. The champion, Riho, was defending against Hikaru Shida. Kylee didn't know much about either competitor, but she paid very close attention to every move made as Riho retained her title. The night continued on and soon it was Kylee's turn. She was ready for this match. Even if she was a little nervous, she knew she had prepared for everything that Nyla could throw at her. Nyla made her way to the ring first, and Kylee prepared herself mentally. _Time to do this_, she thought as her music hit.

_**1… 2… 3…**_

Kylee's hand was raised in victory. The crowd cheered for her. That match had taken everything she had to win. But, man did she feel good about that victory. She celebrated as she made her way up the ramp and out of the arena. Another huge victory in her pocket, Kylee's confidence continued to grow. Dynamite came around once again. Brianna's music hit and the crowd went crazy. She made her way down to the ring, grabbing a microphone before jumping in the ring. "Well… I am still standing" she chuckled. "Nyla put up a good fight, but as I told her I would not be the bitch afterward." Brianna was interrupted as Cody Rhodes' music hit. She turned expecting her boss, but was surprised to find his smaller wife, Brandi, standing at the top of the ramp.

"Brianna" she called. "You may have taken down Nyla, but she is not the best that division has to offer. And unlike our fans here, we are not willing to just accept you as the top of our division. So I offer you your next opponent" she raised her hand and Awesome Kong's music hit. Brianna smiled as the larger athlete entered the arena. "Brandi, let's get something clear" Brianna interrupted. "You do not bring opponents to me. I don't want your handouts" Brianna cracked. The crowd erupted in laughter, but Rhodes and Kong seemed angry. "You know what Marie" Brandi cried. "Why don't we fight then? In fact, why don't you bring Mox with you? Cody and I win, you fight Kong. You win, you choose" Brandi offered.

As she was beginning to answer, Jon's music blared. Her smile grew as her friend made his way to the ring. "You know what Rhodes? You are on. But understand this, you asked for this fight" Mox snarled. The crowd lit up. _Here we go again_, Kylee thought. She rolled her eyes as the crowd chanted 'MOX'. Boys... always thinking they have to break up the cat fight. She pushed Jon out of the way. "Guess you've got yourself a match Brandi. We'll see you at Hellbound. Bring your best fight because we sure as hell will" Brianna chimed in. Her music hit and she exited the ring. She was giving out high-fives as she made her way up the ramp. She loved her fans so much.

The weeks passed as they built up their match with Rhodes. Each altercation, every word spoken made the fans even more invested in this feud. It was the Dynamite before their big match. Brandi and Brianna were set for one-on-one competition. Cody and Jon were ringside, however, Dustin had them handcuffed to announcers desk as they sat. Neither could interfere. Brianna tapped Brandi out with her patented 'Knighthood' armbar submission. As soon as the bell rung, the wind was driven out of Kylee. Kong had just stomped the center of her chest. Kylee's lungs were on fire and she was dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She tried to crawl away, but Kong continued the assault. Kylee knew that Jon could not help her. So, she covered herself up to take what was coming. The music of Britt Baker hit and she ran to the ring. She brawled with Brandi, which distracted Kong long enough for Kylee to get away.

Britt jumped out of the ring and ran to Brianna's side. Britt stabilized Brianna as they made their way up the ring. Shortly after, Brianna felt Jon come up and hold her. She finally caught her breath after sitting with a trainer. "What were you thinking?" she questioned Baker. "I was thinking you needed help and I don't like Brandi" Britt responded confidently. "You know, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Britt laughed at herself. "Whatever" Brianna replied as she stood. "I didn't need your help. But, thanks anyway. Anyway I can repay you? Buy you drink maybe?" Brianna asked. "I'm straight" Baker replied matter of factly. Brianna laughed "You aren't my type sweetheart. I was offering a friend." "Well alright then. I'll take that drink then" Baker replied as she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it was, the night of Hellbound. Jon and Kylee were ready for their next endeavor as a tag team. As the duo prepared for their match, Kylee was approached by Britt. "Hey, good luck tonight you two" she chimed as she drew closer. "Thanks. Nice match tonight yourself" Kylee praised. Britt and Kylee had become close friends over the last few days. After grabbing drinks, they exchanged numbers and texted like teenage girls.

The two talked about their careers up to this point and they talked about boys. Britt was seeing Adam Cole of WWE's NXT. Jon rolled his eyes as the girls talked before the match. Jon tapped on Kylee's shoulder "Time to go chatterbox". She laughed "Alright." Brandi and Cody were already in the ring when the pair made their entrance. The crowd was electric and Kylee felt every ounce of it.

_**1… 2… 3…**_

Jon and Kylee picked up another victory. They had made a modified Paradigm Shift (Jon's finishing DDT). Jon set Cody up and Kylee slid under, knocking Cody's legs up, as Jon planted his head into the canvas. They celebrated with the crowd. Jon and Kylee were on fire lately. They were poised to make moves at the champions and become contenders. As they celebrated, Brandi ripped Kylee off the ropes and began attacking her.

Jon was held back by Cody. Again, Kylee felt the familiar feeling of Kong's foot on her chest. Not again she thought. She rolled into a ball as Britt's music once again rang. She helped fend off the two-on-one assault of Kylee. The trio made it out of the ring, finally. As they walked backwards up the ramp, Brandi was screaming at Kylee about not being good enough to beat her. Kylee was, once again, escorted to the trainer who said she would be fine.

She sat frustrated. Jon noticed and asked her what was going on. "Brandi thinks that I am scared of her or Kong. She has got another thing coming. Attacking from behind is their thing, but mine is in the ring, face-to-face. I know for a fact that I am better than those two" Brianna was nearly yelling. "I just… AGH" Brianna was ready to pull her hair out. "Well, let's take them" Britt's voice piped up. "They want you so badly. Let them have you, but on your terms." Brianna turned to her new friend, "I like the way you think." She smiled deviously.

Dynamite rolled around. She was not playing games anymore. Her music hit and she stormed down to the ring. "BRANDI" she called. "You want me so badly, then come and get me." The Rhodes music hit as she sauntered out. "You, ingrates, think that I am scared of you or that you can beat me. Prove it. You, Kong versus me and Baker at Fully Loaded. Tornado style." Brandi laughed as Brianna spoke. "You have got yourself a match then. But in the words of Mox, you asked for this fight." She dropped the microphone and walked back out of the arena. Brianna was furious at this point.

She may have asked for the fight, but Brandi was going to be the one regretting it. Kylee threw herself into her training. Every week dominating a new opponent. Each opponent looking weaker than the last. Brandi had struck a nerve. Kylee was ready for the fight of her life. Each day, getting stronger. Kylee had even kept conversation with Jon to a minimum so that she could focus on Brandi and Kong.

Britt began training with Kylee, Jon and Thatcher. Each day working on timing and strategy for their impending match. The best part of it all is that Britt and Kylee continued to get closer as every day passed. For the first time in years, Kylee was actually making a new friend and even better, a friend within her division. Britt and Kylee seemed to gel with one another. Their styles worked well as a dynamic.

Finally, Fully Loaded had come. Brandi and Kong were going to feel the pain that they had caused Brianna. As she prepared for her match, Jon approached slowly. "This is the most dedicated I've seen you in quite a while. I'm proud, but you seem to have shut me out" Jon explained. "Sorry, this match has just got to me. She's called me out on not being good enough. You know how I am with that stuff?" Kylee explained. "I know" Jon continued "I just… there is some stuff going on and I really need to talk to you. You always seem to have a cooler head than I do."

"How about drinks tonight? Just us. We can talk then, okay?" Kylee asked. "Sounds perfect" Jon replied "Good luck, not that you need it." She smiled and shook her head. _He's such a goof._ She continued to prepare herself for the battle she was about to walk in to. Britt approached her "This is gonna be good. Those two aren't going to know what hit them." "Don't get too cocky there, Baker. These two are dangerous. And, they aren't going down without a fight" Brianna explained. Brianna heard the match before end. They made their way to the gorilla position and waited as Rhodes and Kong made their entrance.

_**1… 2… 3…**_

Brianna shot up in celebration. She had just pinned Awesome Kong. This was huge for her career. Britt joined her in the celebration. The crowd exploded with excitement and joy. Brianna had done it. She proved that she was still just as good as she had always been. She had just pinned an opponent that was of equal skill but at least twice her size. This moment felt great. Britt and Brianna made their way out of the arena, celebrating the entire way.

Jon met them backstage. He engulfed Kylee in an enormous bear hug. He was so proud of her. His hug felt like home. She let herself enjoy the hug, maybe a little too much. But, she was pulled back to reality when he released her. As she saw his face, she remembered that he needed her, that he was dealing with something that he did not want to bother her with. She sighed. "Alright, let me go shower and change. And I am all yours" she smiled as she spoke to Jon.


	6. Chapter 6

As the hot water hit her bare back, Kylee's thoughts wandered. How could she have been so selfish? Whatever was bothering Jon was clearly important. She leaned her head forward and her forehead hit the cold tile. What the hell was wrong with her? Jon was always there for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large commotion in the common area. She slammed the shower off, put on some clothes, and rushed to the common area.

The room was filled with people. She scanned the room, looking around for Jon. She spotted him instead. The messy man bun of luscious black hair caught her eye almost instantly. _Rollins_ she thought. She stormed to where he was. When she got to him, there was a large opening in the center stood Cody and Vince. They were arguing but Kylee did not care why. She scanned again, finally spotting Jon just a few feet from her. She approached slowly.

"What the hell?" she questioned. He sighed "Just stay calm please. I will explain everything, I swear." She glared in Rollins' direction. _What the hell is going on, she_ thought. She focused on the argument between Cody and Vince. "You can't just ambush us like this" Cody was furious. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned to find All Elite's CEO Tony Kahn. "Vince" he said sternly. He approached Cody slowly. He snached a packet out of their hands. "First, I do not appreciate you ambushing my team. Secondly, why are your wrestlers even here? We are in the middle of filming Dynamite, not a damn one of them needs to be here. And last of all, what the hell are thinking about attacking Cody about this. I don't care what personal bullshit the two of you have. This is my company, not his. So any issues you have with MY company, you deal with through me" Tony yelled over all the commotion.

The common room fell silent as Tony's voice boomed. Kylee, still confused, turned to see Jon's expression. He was concerned and angry. She turned her attention back to Tony. "Thank you for causing such a commotion and thank you for the lawsuit" Tony said as he shook the packet in Vince's direction. "But please leave my facility." The WWE individuals turned and left. Jon sighed "Can we please talk now?" "Of course Jon" Kylee replied as she stared at the packet in Tony's hands. She returned to the dressing room and grabbed her things. She dropped her things at the hotel and met Jon in the lobby.

The duo walked to the hotel bar and ordered some beers. "Okay, what the hell is going on Jon?" Kylee questioned. Jon sighed, "It is a long story, if you are ready for it". "Try me" she replied simply. "Alright" he took a small swig of his beer. "You know that Vince has never been too happy about the likes of Jericho and myself signing with AEW. Well, apparently, he thinks that he has grounds to sue the AEW crew for… I don't remember the way Cody put it… but it is basically he believes that Cody recruited us while we were still under contract with the WWE. Which you know is not true, at least, not for me." He took another drink. "So, Vince is now suing AEW for those wrestlers' contracts. He wants Cody to release anyone who has held a contract with the WWE during the last year. I've known that he was trying to get some sort of legal standing to be able to pursue it, but I had no idea that he had actually got it" he explained. Their beers were emptied as Jon finished his story.

Kylee stared wide-eyed at the table. "I… How… Why…." she tried to find the words but seemed lost. "I didn't tell you on purpose Ky. Like I said he was TRYING. I did not want to worry you about nothing. But, it is clearly something now. I just don't know what I am going to do now" he said calmly. "If AEW loses this lawsuit, Vince gets my contract back. I'd rather never wrestle again than work for that bastard again" he said growing angry. "Jon…" Kylee started "I will never let that man ruin you again. I sat silently for six years as I watched the ups and downs of what he thought was best for you. I watched as your love for this sport faded and that turned to hatred towards yourself. I refuse to let any McMahon get their idiotic hands on you again."

Jon smiled. "Glad someone still cares. Renee said to just walk away from AEW and save everyone the trouble. But, you know me. I won't walk away from this. I love this sport and I love performing. Hell, you came out of retirement for this place. There is something worth fighting for, clearly." He chuckled as he saw his friend smiling. "What?" he asked. "Oh, nothing" she replied. They continued to talk about their options and what all of this was going to mean for Marie and Moxley long term, and then Kylee's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Yep. We are on our way" she spoke into the phone.

"Cody says he is calling an emergency meeting back at the arena" she explained. The two stood and made their way back to the arena where Tony Kahn and Cody stood in front of the AEW crew. After a few minutes, Cody began to speak. "I want to first thank all of you for coming back tonight. We have a bit of an issue that needs to be dealt with immediately." He continued "As many of you saw, members of the WWE were here earlier with a lawsuit. Tony and I would like to explain what is going on and what our next steps are. First, the WWE is suing AEW for contracts of any superstar that had a contract with the WWE in the last year. This list includes Jon, Shawn, and PAC. Vince is trying to get others involved, but can not find the grounds to include them. He is suing on the basis that WWE has reason to believe that we 'poached' those superstars. That we made contact with them during negotiations with WWE and convinced them to sign with us instead" Cody explained.

Tony stepped in "Which is absurd. Anyone signed with us from another company came to us for an opportunity. The problem, now, is the WWE may not be right in this, but they do have more resources. They are going to try and run us dry. So, we have had to make some decisions. If we continue to let those involved in the lawsuit compete, Vince can sue us for more and more the longer they compete. So, it falls on a heavy heart that I have to say. The three of you are indefinitely suspended" Tony said. Jon and Kylee instantly made eye contact. _Is he serious? He can't honestly suspend them for Vince's actions._

Tony continued to speak "The rest of you are expected to continue to compete as if nothing has changed. AEW still needs to put on the best shows possible. That is all for now. You are all dismissed" he concluded. He walked away and everyone else just stood in shock. Kylee looked at Jon as he stared at the floor. "She had to have known" was all he said before he left the arena. Kylee tried to find him, but he was clearly avoiding her. She didn't know what to do or say, so she decided that she would talk to him in the morning when he had time to process.

As she made her way back to her room, she reached for her phone. She stared at her phone. Her heart broke a bit when she realized that she wanted to call her mom. Usually at these moments, she would call Jon and he would talk her down but Jon was avoiding her. So, when she got back to her room, she collapsed on the bed in tears. She was alone and stressed about the future. She cried herself to sleep as she feared for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon had been quiet for a couple of days. He only spoke when it was necessary. At first, he came to Dynamite to support Brianna, but after a few weeks, he stopped coming. Kylee knew that something was wrong with him, but she was afraid to over step with him. Things were hard without him around. Kylee needed to talk to him, so finally she decided to ask him to come Dynamite so they could talk. He agreed.

They both arrived and decided to talk before the show started. They sat down in a private place. Kylee began "Jon. I know this is not easy for you. But, I am having some troubles emotionally and I really need you." Jon sighed "Kylee, why did you think that I wouldn't care about that? Yes, things aren't great, but we are family. I am always here for you no matter what." Kylee smiled but noticed that Jon was staring at his hands. "Jon, what's going on? You haven't said more than a few words in days. I am starting to worry about you" she explained. She got a text before he could answer. "I've got to go meet with Dustin about my match. Walk with me?" she asked. "Of course" he smiled.

Silence fell between the two again. Kylee turned and walked backwards in front of Jon. "Come on, talk to me" she said. Before he could answer, Kylee was thrown into him. A stage hand had blown past the pair and knocked into Kylee. Kylee fell on top of Jon. For the first time in what felt like forever, Jon laughed. "That kid works for Cody. And, he's terrified of him" Kylee explained. As the two laughed on the floor, neither noticed the reporter behind them. A picture was taken of the incident, but it would prove to cause more problems than it should.

The two stood up and made their way to Dustin's office. The night continued on without any problems. As Kylee's match approached, Jon received a phone call. He left with a clear unhappy look. After the night was over, Kylee asked him about it. "Hey, I noticed that you weren't too happy about that phone call. Everything alright?" she questioned him. "No, it's not" he sighed, "Renee and I are fighting. She wants me to just quit and save everyone the trouble. And, I guess that it is going around now that you were the one who told me to quit WWE. So, Vince is furious and all this bullshit." "Oh."

"I am frustrated because she is defending the WWE's actions. And, she knew. She knew they were coming for my contract and she didn't say anything" Jon explained. "Actually, do you mind if I stay with you for a while? I don't really want to go home and fight more" Jon smiled. Kylee laughed "Of course you can stay over. And don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself" she teased. The two made their way to the hotel and caught up with one another. Unfortunately, their nice night would turn into one of the worst days of their lives.

Kylee woke up the next morning. Half awake, she checked her phone. She had over two hundred notifications from Twitter alone. She opened her Twitter to find out what was going on. Her sleepy eyes quickly turned to tears as she read the tweets. 'Homewrecker' was the most common word in them. All of them attached an article titled 'Moxley cheating?'. She clicked on the article and there was that photo. Kylee was basically straddled on top of Jon with a huge smile on both of their faces. Kylee knew the context of the photo, but read the article.

_Moxley Cheating?_

_Jonathan Good, aka Jon Moxley, was caught in a rather compromised position during last night's AEW Dynamite. Good is married to the WWE's Renee Young. Good and Young met during his stint at the WWE. While Good works for AEW, Young is now the co-host of WWE Backstage on Fox. Last night, Jon was found holding Kylee McMillian, aka Brianna St Marie. The later straddling the former. At first glance, one might not think much of the action, but it was what this reporter saw after that sealed this. The two shared an intimate KISS, thinking that no one was watching them._

Kylee stopped reading when she felt Jon moved. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her phone dinged. She looked at it, and she had a text from Renee. 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?' was all the message said. She turned to Jon and decided to wake him. After letting him wake up, she showed him the article. He instantly reached for his phone and he had just as many notifications. He ignored most of them and instead looked at the messages from his wife first. Kylee looked away so that she would not invade their privacy. "Fucking seriously?" Jon whispered. He turned to Kylee and saw her tears. "Hey. This is not your fault. Nothing happened" he defended. "I know but…" she trailed off as she handed Jon her phone again. It was open to her Twitter page. It showed nothing but tweets calling her a whore and a homewrecker with the article linked to it.

Jon sighed as he looked at her screen. "Let me handle this alright? Starting with Renee" he said as he stood to call his wife. He left the room. As the door clicked closed, Kylee broke. Her tears flowed and she curled into a ball. Her life was over. How could someone do this to her? She lost herself in her sadness. She didn't even hear Jon return to the room. He crawled up behind her and just held her as she cried.

They gathered their things and left the hotel. Outside, there was a mass of paparazzi. Everyone taking pictures of the two as they got in their car to the arena where Kylee's travelling bus was. They reached the bus, and there were people outside the arena that stared at the pair. Jon sighed as he continued to load the bus. Finally, they were on the road to the next city for AEW. As they traveled, Kylee was silent. Her whole world was in pieces and she wanted to just be alone. Jon didn't know what to say or do, so he left her to her silence.

After that day, Kylee and Jon rarely spoke. It had been almost two months when Jon had finally had enough. He needed to talk to his best friend. He found her alone in her dressing room. "Hey. Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure" she replied quietly. "Look Ky. Things aren't great… But, I need you back in my life. I can't do this not talking to each other. Renee and I separated, and frankly I just need my best friend back" he explained. "You and Renee…" she trailed. "Yeah. But, it is more complicated than you think" he responded. It was then when they were called to the common area.

Again, the WWE stood in their common area. Vince stood next to Tony and they seemed ready to speak to their rosters. Everyone stared at Jon and Kylee as they entered the room. Britt walked over to the duo and put her arm around Kylee. Tony started "Okay. I would like to thank everyone for being here. Vince and I have come to an agreement about how to settle this dispute that would benefit both of us. A single match pay-per-view streamed live on YouTube. Four individuals will enter into a ladder match. The lawsuit will be placed in the briefcase. Whoever comes down with it gets the contracts."

Vince continued "Tony and I have decided that our women will be competing in this historic inter-brand event. A woman from each brand - Raw, Smackdown, NXT, AEW - will enter the match. The event will be advertised as Nowhere to Run. The ladder match will be the only event. And, we have decided on some rules. First, Tony agreed to only allow one individual to compete for his brand. Second, we decided that if anyone from your brand enters the arena during the match, then you will be automatically disqualified. Winner takes the contracts with no more interference or questions."


	8. Chapter 8

Kylee stared at Jon as the words rang in her ears. A match to determine Jon's career. How could she not compete? She knew that she would have to fight anyone and everyone on the AEW roster to get there, but she was ready to do whatever it took for her friend. The room cleared, but Jon and Kylee remained still. She continued to stare at his face, studying his expressions. She knew he was troubled. "Jon. It is going to be alright. I will win that match even if it ends my in-ring career" Kylee stated simply.

Jon's glance finally met hers. His eyes filled with tears. "I still have no control over my own. Vince is still pulling all the strings. There is almost nothing left to fight for" Jon said, his voice cracking from heartbreak. "I refuse to let that man decide when you are done, Jon. I sat on the sideline for almost 6 years as you worked for that man. He never appreciated your heart or talent. He is not going to ruin you anymore. I will make sure of that myself" Kylee said emphatically. Jon's glance quickly shot up. He looked behind Kylee. She turned and saw her current boyfriend, Nic Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler).

"Hi Nicky" Kylee said. "Ky, we need to talk" was all he said. She followed as he walked away. Once the pair was alone, he turned to her. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned. "I am not sure what you mean" Kylee replied. "This" he said as he showed her the fateful article. "It's bullshit, is what it is. Nothing happened between us, I swear" she explained. But, she could tell from his expression that he wasn't buying it. "Kylee, do you think I'm stupid?" Nic asked. Clearly, he wasn't going to listen. "What do you want me to say here Nic? Nothing happened. It never does" she explained, almost begging.

He sighed "This isn't the first time Kylee. And even Renee is furious about this. What am I supposed to think?" "You are supposed to believe me because I am your girlfriend" Kylee stated simply. "I just don't think that this is what I want anymore" Nic said motioning between the two. "So, what? You are breaking up with me because of some sleazy ball reporter" Kylee was getting angry. "No. I am breaking up with you because you are untrustworthy and I don't feel like we have a connection anymore" Nic screamed.

Kylee stormed off before Nic could see her cry. She found a dark corner and fell to the floor. Her tears streamed hot and fast down her face. She covered her mouth to stifle her screams as her heart broke even further. Nic had been one of the few good things in Kylee's life. This article was turning into her living nightmare. It was ruining everything. Her Twitter was covered in hateful comments about her, people booed as she entered arenas, they carried signs that had hateful things on them, and she almost attacked multiple times because of it.

As Kylee continued to cry, she slowly began to realize that she really did not have anything left to lose. Her reputation was ruined, her boyfriend had just dumped her, so there was no reason not for her to fight with every ounce of what was left to save Jon. The tears slowed, but her heart continued to break. She stood slowly as she gathered herself. She began making her way back to Jon. As soon as she approached him, Jon knew Kylee had been crying. He ran to her and embraced her. "I'm going to kill him," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

As Jon's embrace tightened around her, Kylee felt just how truly broken she was. This whole lawsuit and everything that has come of this stupid article had just left her in pieces. But it wasn't until Jon held her that she truly snapped. The tears streamed again. Her heart broke more as she slowly sunk to the ground. Jon sat with her as she slowly calmed down once again. He wiped her tears and pulled her in for another hug.

"My life is in ruins, Jon. This stupid article has ruined everything. Nothing even happened. And yet, I am the most hated person in existence" she cried. "Kylee. Stop. No you are not. And people just want to cause drama. Ignore them and just be yourself. Because you are my best friend and my life is just as fucked as yours" Jon explained as he stroked her back. She laughed through her tears. "Jon, I have to be in this match. If anyone on this roster is going to give it their all to save you guys, then it has to be me. I don't care what it takes Vince is not getting your contract back. End of story" Kylee explained.

"Well, we aren't earning my contract back sitting here on the floor" Jon joked. Kylee's smile returned and the pair stood up. They left the arena back to their hotel, determined to find a way to keep Jon away from Vince McMahon. The days went on and Kylee competed every time there was an opportunity to earn the spot in the ladder match. Each time, she was victorious which only proved that Kylee should be the representative of AEW in the match.

After a few weeks, Tony called a meeting for the women's roster. The girls stood around the room, chatting as they waited to hear their CEO speak. However, Kylee stood perfectly silent. Tony entered the room and stood before his women's roster. "Hello ladies. As you all probably already know, this is about Nowhere to Run. Our one night event with the WWE. Each of you has demonstrated your abilities and desire to enter this match. But, one has stood out to the management team of AEW. That individual is Brianna" Tony spoke slowly. The locker room turned to Kylee, who still hadn't moved. "She has demonstrated her raw talent and unforgiving nature. Which is what we need in this event. So Brianna will be representing AEW that night" Tony explained.

Brianna nodded, agreeing with his decision. "We do have some more information about that night. It will take place at Mckenzie Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. The event will be streamed on YouTube and take place on a Friday night, following Friday Night Smackdown. No one besides the competitors will be allowed in the arena. If that rule is broken, then that brand's member will be disqualified. The match ends once the briefcase has been secured by one brand. That brand will gain control of the contracts being disputed. Everything is clear, correct?" Tony explained. The women agreed in unison. As the roster dispersed, women came and congratulated Brianna on the opportunity.

After the meeting, Kylee tracked down Jon. As she approached, she noticed something odd. Jon was standing talking to Kenny. _Those hate each other, what gives_, she thought. "Hi guys. Whatcha talkin' about?" she said tentatively. Jon turned to her "Nothing important. What did Cody want?" She smiled "I'm in." Jon laughed. "Of course you are. You are the most deserving candidate" Kenny piped in. "I was here looking for you actually. Here" Kenny explained as he held out a small envelope. "What is this?" Kylee questioned. "Oh nothing" Kenny teased as he walked away.

Kylee opened the envelope to find a small card and flash drive inside. She read the card 'Pulled as many strings as I could as Executive VP to get this from security' followed by his iconic Omega signature. Kylee smiled. "What is it?" Jon questioned. "I don't know. Let's go get my computer" she replied. The two reached her dressing room and pulled out her laptop and inserted the flash drive. There was only one thing on it, a video. Kylee played it. As it played, she was brought to tears. The video was the security camera footage showing exactly what happened when the picture from the article was taken.


	9. Chapter 9

The night has finally come. Tonight was Nowhere to Run. Kylee had spent the last week in her hometown, training in the gym that she had learned to wrestle in. She had put her blood, sweat and tears into preparing for this ladder match. She had put her body through training regimens and learned new moves,. She was preparing to surprise everyone. She was ready to do everything in her power to make sure that she brought Jon's contract home to AEW.

There was a small knock at the door of her dressing room. Jon, then, entered the dressing room. His face was filled with shock and relief at the same time. "Jon? Everything alright?" she questioned. "Yeah. Actually better than I've been lately. Kenny did something. Something that I would've never expected him to do" Jon explained slowly. Kylee looked at her friend questioningly. He held out his phone which was open to his Twitter page. The first tweet was a post by Kenny Omega in which both Jon and Kylee were tagged. The caption said simply "Here is your homewrecker" and attached was the video that Kenny had gifted her about a week ago.

Kylee covered her mouth in shock as she saw what Kenny had done. Her heart swelled. Kenny hated Jon with everything he had. The two would rather destroy each other than help one another. But, Kenny cared so much about Kylee that he put that aside and helped with this god awful situation. She knew she needed to thank Kenny, but she had to keep her focus. She promised herself that she would talk to Kenny after the match had concluded. Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Cody. "Kylee, it's time" was all he said.

She stood and Jon handed her his 'MOX' jacket. She wanted to wear it to the ring so that Vince and the WWE knew exactly what she was fighting for tonight. She slid the jacket on and went into her wrestling headspace. She held her head down as she walked behind Jon. They walked towards the gorilla position. During a few glances to her left and right, she noticed that people were staring at her as she walked by. She tried to not think too much about it. She followed Jon and reminded herself over and over again about what she was fighting for tonight. Tonight would decide Jon's fate.

Kylee stood in the corner of the ring as she stared at her three opponents. The announcer's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a one match only event. The following is a ladder match. In the briefcase above the ring is the contracts of former WWE and current AEW wrestlers. Whoever retrieves the briefcase is in charge of deciding the fates of these wrestlers" the announcer explained. Kylee took a deep breath as she shook out her limbs as she waited for the bell. "Introducing first, representing Monday Night Raw, The Queen Charlotte Flair. Next, representing NXT, The Nightmare Rhea Rhipley. Introducing representing Friday Night Smackdown, The Boss Sasha Banks. Finally, representing All Elite Wrestling, The Psycho Brianna St. Marie" as the announcer finished her name, the bell rang.

The match was on. _This was it,_ she thought. Kylee went straight for Rhipley. The battle for Wednesday nights still played heavy in her mind. She dodged a swing, ducked under Rhipley's arm, and flipped. She nailed her opponent in the head with a kick. She heard the familiar cry of Flair as she battled Banks. It was then that she realized they were fighting just as hard. Which meant Vince must have offered Jon's contract to whichever brand brought down the briefcase.

The match continued. With none of the four women ever gaining an advantage over another. Kylee stumbled to her feet as she turned she was met with a spear from Flair. The wind was driven from her lungs; an eerily familiar feeling for her. Flair climbed in the ring. Kylee stood as fast as she could. She glanced in the ring and saw a ladder. While Flair guarded the ring, Rhipley and Banks made their way to the top. Kylee slid in the ring and quickly climbed up behind Rhipley.

Time for the new training to kick in. Kylee linked her foot in the side of the ladder. She slammed her fist into the center of Rhipley's spine, on top of a pressure point. As Rhipley began to collapse, Kylee swung to the outside of the ladder. Her other foot hooking the other side, just as Rhipley lost her grip and fell. Kylee swung back and rushed up the ladder. She met Banks at the top and the two exchanged blows.

Both women grabbed the briefcase still fighting. Charlotte, getting impatient, pushed at the ladder. Feeling it move beneath her, Kylee gripped the briefcase tighter and began trying to hurry and undo the carabiner. But before she could undo it, Charlotte tipped the ladder. Both Kylee and Sasha clung to the chain that held the briefcase. The ladder crashed, but the women were still swinging above the ring. Kylee continued to try and undo the carabiner. As she did, she felt her grip slowly starting to slip. She panicked and rushed even more. But as she did, she swung the women more causing both to lose their grip before the ladder could be replaced. The pair came crashing, a near forty feet to the ground below. The crowd grimaced.

Kylee's lungs burned for air. As she wheezed, she noticed her arm wasn't moving. She then realized she could not move it. She looked around her to check for the others. Rhipley, Flair, and the referee were checking on Sasha, who clearly wasn't moving. Kylee noticed her eyes were moving. _Good_, she thought. Her arm was regaining feeling slowly. Finally, she started searching around her. She remembered feeling the carabiner finally come undone. It was then when she saw it. The briefcase that had once hung above the ring was now sitting next to her on the ground. She gripped the handle as she shed a tear. She used the barricade to stabilize herself.

It was then that she realized the crowd was in disarray because the briefcase was missing. Rhipley and Flair were now searching frantically for it. As she stood slowly, the crowd quieted down. The referee helped Sasha to her feet. The two women, who had just fallen forty feet, were now standing. As the four competitors exchanged glances, Kylee slowly raised the briefcase above her head. Her music hit and the crowd lost their minds. She stood for a moment soaking in the excitement when she felt big arms surround her. She looked and saw an ecstatic Jon. Tears streamed down his face and he thanked his friend.

The two celebrated as they walked to the back. Kylee was met by Cody and Brandi. She was embraced and she handed the briefcase to Cody. Chris Jericho approached her with a bottle of his champagne in his hand. "Shall we celebrate?" he asked. She nodded and the locker room toasted to her success. As Kylee spoke with Jon, she saw Adam Cole and Peyton Royce appear. The two were with members of the AEW locker room. She grabbed two glasses of champagne and held them out. The two smiled as they joined the party with their loves.

The locker room continued to hang out and celebrate the victory for a while. Kylee took off to shower. When she returned, Jon had already packed their things and taken them to their bus. The pair retired to their bus for the night. Kylee was certainly ready for her bed. As she entered the bus, she let herself relax. As she relaxed and fell on the bed, Jon followed slowly. He clearly had something on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylee looked at Jon questioningly as he fiddled with his thumbs. "Jon? Are you alright?" Kylee asked. His glance stayed looking at the ground. "Jon. We won. You don't need to worry anymore. I told you losing tonight was simply not an option. I am okay. I trained for everything Vince could have thrown at me. And guess what? I fucking won. You are safe and there is no more interference from him" Kylee explained. Jon was still silent. "Hey. Everything is going to be okay" she stood and walked over to her friend. Kylee placed her hand on Jon's shoulder "I know things are rough with Renee, but let's at least celebrate our victory. We won your contract permanently. Come on."

Jon's glance slowly turned up to Kylee. He looked at her face and slowly smiled. Kylee stood still confused. Jon pulled Kylee into a hug. But, it wasn't just a normal hug. This hug was filled with gratitude and something else. Something that Kylee could only describe as love. As Jon pulled her closer, Kylee's thoughts began to wander. She felt her heart swell as she thought about what could've been had Kylee made her feelings known to her friend. She was lost in her thoughts for a while. It was only when Jon moved that Kylee was brought back to reality.

Kylee realized the hug had lasted longer than normal. She thought that she had made Jon uncomfortable and began to feel self-conscious. But she realized the movement she had felt was Jon pulling her closer. She was thinking of every possibility that would lead to the situation that she found herself in. Jon was obviously stressed that night and maybe he was just grateful. Renee was clearly causing him stress as well. So, maybe Jon was just lonely and needed to feel like someone still cared. Jon's movement once again disturbed Kylee's thoughts.

Jon had pulled away from Kylee, but his arms were still around her. She looked at his face questioningly. His eyes met hers. His piercing blue eyes ignited her heart. She desperately wanted to tell Jon about her feelings. As she attempted to muster up the bravery to express herself, she was surprised by her friend's actions. His hands fell from around her shoulders to resting on her hips. Her breath hitched in her throat. She looked deeper into Jon's eyes. His expression remained static. His face not giving any signs as to what he was thinking.

His grasp on her hips slowly tightened. Reality was frozen in time. Kylee couldn't move; her body was stagnant. Her limbs felt like anchors hanging from her body. Jon closed the small distance between their bodies. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he continued to stare at her. His expression still unchanging, but Kylee's was both confused and terrified. Her mind was now flooded with every hormone possible. She felt the heat started to build between her legs. A feeling that few people were able to cause.

Her breath again hitched. She felt her arms begin to shake. For the first time, Jon's expression changed. He clearly also felt Kylee shaking because he started to chuckle. While he laughed at her, Jon tightened his grip on Kylee. He smiled as he saw the continued shock spread across Kylee. He placed a gentle kiss on Kylee's forehead. Kylee's world lit on fire. Her brain was screaming at her to run, but her body only wanted to push closer to Jon. One of Jon's hands left her hip and distracted her thoughts once again.

He placed his hand on the side of her face. She nuzzled her face against his hand. She heard the low rumble of his laughter. She could tell Jon was moving again but didn't look to see what he was doing. His hand pushed her towards him and that's when she realized what he was doing. She felt his warm breath on her face. Just as she opened her eyes, Jon made his move. She felt the warmth of Jon's lips on hers. _Finally _she thought. She gave in as Jon continued to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck. She felt him smile against the kiss and he pulled her as close as he could.

Jon lifted Kylee off the ground and moved the pair towards the bed. Their kiss broke for the first time. Both seemed almost breathless. As Kylee tried to pull Jon in for another kiss, he pushed her towards the bed. She lost her footing and fell onto the bed. A small whimper left Kylee's throat. Jon laughed again as a massive smile took over his face. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Kylee wanted nothing more than to be pressed against him. She attempted to stand up and close the distance between them, but Jon pushed her back again. As she was forced to stay put, she let out another whimper.

As she did, Jon locked them in another kiss. He slowly pushed Kylee down on her back. He slowly climbed on top of her and placed his hands on either side of her head. He broke their kiss and stared down at Kylee. Her face was flushed with red color. She was clearly aroused and he loved it. After a few silent moments, Kylee was done waiting. She grabbed Jon's face and pulled him down into another kiss. Jon moaned as they kissed. He pulled Kylee up and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He lifted her shirt over her head. As her shirt left her, Kylee grabbed Jon and began to kiss him with heat and passion. The kiss became sloppy as the pair seemed desperate for more. She felt Jon's tongue pushed at her mouth. She gladly opened and allowed his tongue to take over her mouth. She let out a moan as he pushed his knee in between her legs. The first relief of the burning desire that she felt.

As he adjusted his weight again, she felt it. Jon's arousal pressed against her leg. The desire between her legs intensified. She moaned into the kiss. She began to move her hand to relief his need when a phone rang. Both groaned in absolute frustration. The pair split momentarily to check whose phone was ringing. Kylee grabbed hers and it was black. She set it back down and looked over to Jon. He had answered his phone and was engrossed in the conversation. "Yes I understand. Yes. No I do not. Yes, I am sure. I want to proceed with it" Jon said very calmly. Kylee looked at Jon concerned. "Yes. Thank you sir" Jon said. He hung up his phone and crawled back over to Kylee.

"Everything okay?" she asked him. He pushed her shoulder back down to the bed. "Everything is perfect," he said as he reconnected their kiss. Kylee hated going slow and Jon knew it. But, Kylee also knew she could overpower Jon easily. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him, making sure the press his arousal against her heat. The pair moaned in unison as both were given some relief. She leaned forward to kiss Jon as her phone began to ring. Again, the pair groaned. Kylee climbed over to her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Ky. It's Kenny. I just got to the hotel, and I didn't get to congratulate on your victory tonight" the caller explained. "Hey Kenny. Thank you, but could I call you back later?" Kylee said with fervor. Jon rolled over and grabbed Kylee. She placed the phone on speaker as Jon pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her neck. She stifled her moan as he started to grind against her. "Uhm.. actually Kylee, I wanted to tell you something" Kenny explained.

Jon's hand found its way in between Kylee's legs. She stifled another moan, but it was getting harder to stay quiet. She reached over to her phone, and hung up without saying anything to Kenny. Kylee's lips met Jon's and the kiss returned to its craze fervor and desire. The two continued to kiss and grind for sometime. But, their night was interrupted by a knock at the door of their bus. The two shot up as they heard the knock. Kylee grabbed her shirt and threw Jon's at him.

She answered the door and there stood Renee. Kylee's heart sank. "Hey Renee. Can I help you?" Kylee asked quickly. "Uh… Is Jon available to talk?" she asked, looking at Kylee questioningly. "Uh" Kylee glanced in Jon's direction. He shook his head. "No. He's asleep. He was a little overly stressed post match so he turned in early" Kylee explained. "Oh okay. I guess I will just talk to him in the morning" Renee said before she left.

Kylee sat back down next to Jon and looked at him. "Well that killed the mood" he said as he chuckled. "Wanna watch a movie? Maybe cuddle a little?" he whispered in her ear. "Sounds perfect" she replied.


End file.
